


Some Stones (The Dark Muse Remix)

by brainofck



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainofck/pseuds/brainofck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A goa'uld brings one of Daniel's favorite fantasies to life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Stones (The Dark Muse Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zats_clear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zats_clear/gifts), [Cocoajava](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cocoajava).



> Author's note from September 8, 2007 (the night I started writing):
> 
> Gentle Reader:
> 
> This is the original idea I had that eventually led me to write [Some Stones](http://archiveofourown.org/works/237788).
> 
> I rejected this plot line as yet another in my apparently unending sequence of [Dark Muse](http://brainofck.livejournal.com/4409.html) type stories. Enough of that, I said! Bad Brain!
> 
> Well, the other day, when I put up [my list of moldy story ideas](http://brainofck.livejournal.com/221440.html), it was still there on the list – "Dark Muse style fingersucking with telepathy and bondage." I struck it from the ideas that I wanted people to comment on. But then, right before I clicked post, I put it back.
> 
> Wellllll, made an impassioned plea:
> 
> First she said:  
> 
> 
>  **Number 8 – Fingersucking with telepathy, please**   
> 

> 
> But then, in a follow up comment, came the impassioned part:  
> 
> 
> Dear god, I forgot Number 8 had bondage involved. It is very important that _you don't forget the bondage_

> 
> There were other votes for this story. (For instance CJ, who wrote, and I quote, "#8! #8! #8! #8! #8! #8! #8! #8! #8! #8!" *snickers*) Yesterday afternoon, it started writing itself. Now I am awake at 4:30 am after not being able to fall asleep until 12:30am and sleeping very poorly and I decided I was NOT working for Boss under these circumstances. Life already sucks enough. I'm writing. And I'm writing ~~dreck~~ aliens made them do it! So, without further ado...

Daniel was naked, kneeling on the low bed. He was sitting back on his heels with his arms relaxed at his side, staring at the door with nearsighted concentration, his glasses gone with his clothes.

As they made their way across the room Jack saw that his wrists were belted to his ankles.

"He is all for you, Gentle One. Give him what he desires," the goa'uld growled, though the voice in his head was sweet and melodic. Her Jaffa had poured some syrup down his throat that had brought back memories of the Blood of Sokar. But this was sweet, not bitter, and the effect of this seemed to be not hallucination, but telepathy. He could hear the amusement of the Jaffa contingent and the jealousy of the human servants. That their Goddess had chosen this Tauri, a man of war, as her chief attendant and Lo'taur, and shared with him the Nectar of her cup, an honor he clearly did not deserve as he spat the holy gift upon the floor of the throne room.

Now her mind whispered to him that if Daniel didn't please him, she would find him another, and she played with lurid mental images of all the other uses she could find for a specimen such as Daniel. Jack’s eyes flickered towards the hand device she was wearing. Bitch.

"Tell him what you want, Fierce One," she said directly to Daniel. "You can tell him now. He will give it to you."

Daniel's mouth formed a stubborn line, but what Jack felt from him was fear.

He felt her reach out to touch Daniel's mind. _Tell him,_ she ordered Daniel again. His eyes widened in surprise. _Tell him, or he will find out as I did, by taking the thoughts directly from your head._

She smiled serenely as Daniel's startled eyes turned to Jack and the fear became pure, unadulterated terror.

 _Your oldest fantasy,_ she goaded. _The one that has brought you pleasure so many nights, even when you lay beside him, so silent. Tell him, so he can give it to you._

Daniel's eyes shifted away.

"Touch my face," he ordered, eyes focused somewhere around Jack's elbow.

He stepped forward and laid his hand on Daniel's cheek, feeling the smooth, soft skin of an impossibly close shave and the solid edge of his jaw.

"Is this what you want?" Jack asked him, but Daniel was already turning his head under Jack's hand, licking a long stripe along his palm and tracing his tongue down the line of Jack's first finger. Daniel tipped his head a bit to the side, and soft lips closed around Jack's first two fingers and gently pulled them inside Daniel's mouth.

Daniel shut his eyes, unable to stand the horror of seeing Jack's reaction to what he was doing. Jack knew this because he understood Daniel's thoughts as clearly as if he had spoken them aloud. Daniel was so afraid of what Jack would think of him now, so afraid of what Jack was about to discover about him, that he couldn't enjoy the feel of Jack's fingers on his tongue. He was terrified that Jack would be disgusted as he softly caressed calluses. He lusciously dragged his lips off, reaching for Jack's ring finger with his tongue, worrying that he would get too much spit on Jack's hand.

It was the strangest mix of input. Jack could feel his fingers on Daniel's tongue as if they were in his own mouth. He could taste the salt on his own skin, the faint copper of the scrapes and scratches and the trace of gunpowder’s heavy metals from their most recent firefight and capture. And even as the delicate play of Daniel's mouth over his fingers had his dick filling in sympathy, he could feel that Daniel experienced nothing but fear and a humiliation that had him near tears behind his closed eyelids.

Jack ran his free hand through Daniel's hair. He felt the pads of his own fingers across Daniel's scalp and Daniel's surprise at the involuntary shiver of pleasure.

"It's alright, Danny. I'm not mad," he murmured, letting the silk play through his fingers, trying to take away the strangling feeling in Daniel's throat and the weight in his belly. His words only brought up the next images of Daniel's fantasy, and Jack groaned involuntarily. No way he was going to let Daniel try to undo the fastenings of the fun little harem boy pants the goa'uld had given him to wear as her Lo'taur. Not with just his teeth. Daniel was already pulling away from Jack's fingers. He leaned forward, pressing his cheek against Jack's half-hard cock. He nuzzled and snuffled and Jack could _just_ feel the moist heat of his breath through the heavy silk, feel the soft roughness of the fabric against the skin of Daniel's cheek, smell the faint hint of himself in the seams. It was shockingly good. He took his saliva moist fingers and fumbled for the buttons and clasps that would let his cock out without dropping his pants to his ankles.

Daniel's heart was racing and his breathing speeding up. The gentle hand in his hair was now causing something close to a panic attack. The next phase of this fantasy was a blow job, but Daniel always imagined Jack gripping him by the hair and fucking his throat until his eyes ran.

"I'm not doing that Daniel," he whispered, his fingers just brushing though Daniel's hair, not gripping or holding or urging, letting Daniel feel and smell him.

"But that is not the dream," the goa'uld protested, her mental presence cloying and intrusive. Daniel clearly heard her as well, startling and turning his head. She smiled from where she had perched on a cushioned bench nearby. "The Gentle One is bringing the dream to life."

"I thought you said this was for my pleasure," Jack parroted back to her as snidely as his current state of arousal would allow. "I'm not going to hurt him or make him afraid of me."

The goa'uld made a show of considering, twirling a lock of shining dark hair around her finger.

"As you wish," she finally said. "We have plenty of time. Once you have taught him what he needs to know, we can revisit this dream and perform it in full."

And she smiled in satisfaction and turned to lie on her back on the bench, humming happily to herself.

Daniel's mouth on his cock took Jack completely by surprise.

Jack tasted himself again, this time the skin of his cock and his own drops of pre-come. Daniel was a little calmer now, having accepted that Jack didn't blame him for this and having realized that Jack was trying to protect him. He sucked gently at the tip, taking the shaft a little at a time. When he needed to catch his breath, he licked and explored before trying to suck him again. The inside of Daniel's head was still full of anxiety and embarrassment and anger, but there was curiosity, too. A small amount of satisfaction at actually learning something about how this was done. At realizing that whatever he was doing was working, considering how Jack's thighs trembled and his dick moved in response to Daniel's actions.

Jack finally had to stop him. He moved back out of Daniel's reach, noticing again the way the restraints caused his back to curve. His hands were fisted and his feet were flexed, uneasy and unbalanced attached to the spreader bar forcing his legs open.

"You need to stay out of Ellora's Cave, Danny boy," he said with a wry half-chuckle, because this was part of Daniel's fantasy, too.

He instantly regretted the comment as the genius part of Daniel's brain that probably never shut off caught the name Ellora and he wondered who that was, and was he forgetting a mythological reference, and the next time he could get near a computer he needed to Google the name. Jack wondered if Felger could write a virus that would crawl the web and find every tawdry e-book from the publisher and destroy it, and totally crash the site, too. At least until Daniel lost interest. He made his own mental note to come up with a stronger password for his reader.

He climbed onto the low bed and knee-walked around behind him. Daniel was afraid again. His toes curled and uncurled. His fists tightened.

"It's alright," Jack murmured, trying to reassure him. "We're going slow." Not like your fantasy, Jack didn't say, where the fucking was as rough and fast and abrupt as the blow job. Daniel took a shaky breath and tension visibly left the his shoulders.

He dipped his fingers into the bowl of fragrant oil on the bedside table and began stretching him and opening him. Daniel collapsed down and forward, folding at the knees and letting his forehead rest against the soft bed cover. Jack's fingers inside his ass were a strange intrusion that Jack felt himself. He manipulated Daniel's body carefully, using his own understanding of the sensations and Daniel's actual responses to them to guide him to the things that hurt the least and felt the best. After a time, Daniel was groaning and rocking against him, his disbelief flooding through Jack as Daniel's own cock finally started to harden, arousal feeding back into the finger fucking, creating a feedback loop that made Daniel want to beg to be fucked. But he didn't. Because in his fantasy he was forbidden to speak.

"How could you get off thinking about something you've never even _done_ before?" Jack asked, having trouble comprehending his straight friend's gay fantasy life. Because he knew that, too. Daniel had never so much as kissed a guy. But he had been imagining Jack fucking him from here to Sunday for years.

Daniel didn't have to answer him.

 _Fantasy has nothing to do with reality,_ Daniel thought reflexively, as Jack breeched him.

"Oh, but from now on, your fantasies will have everything to do with reality, Dr. Jackson," the goa'uld said, laughing.

It was jarring to hear her address Daniel so formally when he himself was chanting _DannyDannyDanny_ like a mantra.

He was deeply set in Daniel's ass and they were both working hard to catch their breath when Teal'c crashed through the door and blasted the bitch's head off.

His eyes fell on them and recognized them. He raised his staff weapon so that it was directed just to the side of Jack.

"Step back into the hall, T, and cover the door," Jack barked, command voice like it was any other order in the field.

Teal'c didn't budge.

"Do you wish me to leave, DanielJackson?" he asked, his face a cool mask, his eyes blank and neutral.

Daniel gave one sharp nod, his face still hidden against the bed.

Teal'c sketched a cursory bow, and his great bulk slipped silently and gracefully back through the doorway.

Jack desperately wanted to finish. Wanted make make it a slow sultry grinding fuck. A new fantasy to replace the fast, brutal one. Daniel's fantasy was long and elaborate, and Daniel rarely managed it in its entirety before he got off, but he always skipped to the end, with Jack's dick twitching and pumping hot come inside him. It was vivid and explicit and fucking _hot_ , and how had Jack never even considered the archaeologist as a sexual being? But Jack couldn’t possibly finish this now, with the rescue mission waiting for them outside the door.

But he couldn't make himself stop completely, either. Daniel was so, so close. After all the humiliation, he deserved something. Jack dipped his hand in the oil again and wrapped his arm around Daniel's waist. He got his hand around Daniel's erection and that was all it took. He came with a startled huff, covering his belly with semen.

The echo of Daniel's orgasm ripped through Jack. Daniel's body torqued down on Jack's dick. He couldn’t remember ever coming so hard in his life. He braced himself on shaking arms over Daniel's folded body and watched through a haze of pleasure as his sweat fell in fat droplets onto Daniel's skin.

* * *

When they got home, he pretended that his telepathic abilities had faded almost as soon as the goa'uld had died, even though they had not. They were in fact getting stronger, but that was for him to know and nobody else to find out. Daniel had ironically been allowed to leave the infirmary a whole day before Jack, as he had no actual physical damage and once he flat out refused to be seen by a shrink of any kind, Fraiser had written _nothing_ in his chart and let him leave.

Jack tracked him down in his lab.

"We need to talk," he said, not even wincing. Because he didn’t actually need to talk anymore. He knew exactly what everyone was thinking, and Daniel's heart had turned over and broken in his chest when Jack walked through the door.

Daniel was in love with him. It confused and frightened and thrilled Daniel all at once. Jack wasn't going to ignore that. Not after what had happened.

So they were going to talk.

"No," Daniel said flatly.

Or not.

"Your place or mine, Daniel?" he said, gently but firmly. He laid a hand on Daniel's arm.

Daniel glared at it pointedly, even as the touch sent a thrill straight to his groin.

"There's nothing to talk about," Daniel said evenly.

Jack furtively checked the cameras.

"Yes, there is," Jack insisted.

He leaned in 'til his lips were brushing against Daniel's ear.

"I know how you feel about me," he breathed. Another pulse to Daniel's dick. Another crack in his heart.

Daniel stared at him seriously as he pulled away, sitting on the stool next to Daniel. Jack could feel anger under the misery, heartache and regret.

"But you don’t feel that," Daniel said.

"Maybe..."

Daniel cut him off with an abrupt wave of his hand.

"What I feel is as much a fantasy as any of the wet dreams you might have seen in my head," he said.

"No, its not," Jack objected hotly. "Its real. I know it and you know it."

Daniel eyed him suspiciously.

"It didn't really go away, did it?" he accused.

Jack said nothing.

Daniel looked peeved.

"Just stay out of my head," he muttered.

He turned back to his work.

"It's not a fantasy," Jack insisted again.

Daniel pushed his stool back and stood, turning to face him, furious now.

"Are you going to leave the Air Force?" he practically yelled. "If you did, how long do you think I'd be allowed to stay on a first contact team? Do either one of us want to give up going through the Gate?"

Jack blinked back at him in shock. The anger was hot now, but the hurt in Daniel's chest was more, as he said the things aloud that he had thought to himself over and over.

He had just never thought he would say them to Jack and put an end to the fantasy forever.

"It's a stupid, pathetic fantasy, Jack. A crush. It will never have anything to do with reality, and you really need to leave this room right now and never even think about this again."

Then Daniel left before Jack could.

Jack sat there in Daniel's space, full of Daniel's work and Daniel's stuff and the smell of Daniel's coffee, and let Daniel take his broken heart and anger and fantasies and walk out of the mountain alone.


End file.
